CP-99,219 a new antibiotic related to fluoroquinolones such as ciprofloxacin, norfloxacin and oflozacin is eliminated primarily by the liver. Preclinical data suggest CP-99,219 may be useful in treating bacterial peritonitis, a common complication of liver disease. Therefore, it is of interest to compare the safety, toleration and pharmacokinetics of the drug in patients with liver disease and healthy subjects. In this study, single and multiple dose pharmacokinetics and plasma protein binding will be compared in cirrhotics and age, sex and weight-matched healthy subjects. Subjects will be characterized in terms of standard liver function tests and clearance of antipyrine and caffeine.